


Побег

by Catwolf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Post-Prison, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Микки продолжал ворчать все то время, что они перебирались через канадскую границу. И хотя Йен уже устал от его брюзжания, но прекрасно понимал причину…
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 4





	Побег

**Author's Note:**

> AU после 6 серии 9 сезона.

— Ты бросил меня на мексиканской границе, — ворчал Микки, с трудом пробираясь вслед за Йеном сквозь бурелом канадского леса. — Я был уверен, что мы бежим вместе… ты уже согласился… а потом — внезапно…  
— Я боялся стать тебе обузой, — уже привычно вздохнул Йен, убирая с пути Микки очередную упавшую поперёк дороги сухую ветку. — Ты же знаешь, у меня биполярное расстройство… в Мексике мы оба стали бы нелегалами… вдруг не сумели бы достать таблетки, и…  
— Сумели бы, — буркнул Микки. — Я там наркодилером был — что, не сумел бы достать таблетки от твоей биполярки? Ты просто отмазываешься. Бросил меня, вернулся к семье, снова начал бегать за своим трансом…  
— Он казался мне надёжным вариантом, — Йен снова вздохнул. — Безопасным. Я уже понимал, что никогда не смогу его полюбить, но…  
— Надёжным! — возмущённо воскликнул Микки и тут же охнул, споткнувшись о торчавший из земли сосновый корень. — И что, проследил он, чтоб ты пил свои ебучие таблетки? Сильно помог, когда ты возомнил себя геем-Иисусом? Бля, это ж надо было до такого додуматься…  
— Микки, ну хватит уже, — Йен вернулся к Микки и заботливо поддержал его под локоть. — Лучше под ноги смотри. Ты же…  
— Я ещё помню, как ты хотел бросить меня, потому что я настаивал, чтобы ты пил таблетки, — Микки всё не унимался. — И когда пришёл навестить меня в тюряге — всего один раз! — то прямо признался, что тебе заплатила Светка, иначе б и не пришёл…  
— Микки, у меня было обострение биполярки! — не выдержав, Йен тоже взорвался. — Слушай, ну мы же уже сто раз всё обсудили и порешали! Я не просил тебя снова садиться ради меня в тюрьму и…  
— Ах, не просил?!  
— И я, между прочим, с тобой сбежал. Потому что мне дали два года, а тебе десять. Чтобы больше не ждать. И — ну слушай, сейчас-то я тебя не бросаю, а?!  
— Кто тебя знает, — проворчал Микки и снова охнул. — Ударит опять моча в голову — и…  
Йен глубоко вздохнул. Медленно выдохнул.  
— Микки. Я понимаю, ты… у тебя сейчас гормоны. Но не будь ты беременный — слушай, вот правда, я бы тебе врезал.  
— Будь я не беременный, я бы и сдачи дал, — хмыкнул Микки, покосившись на свой огромный живот, который поддерживал свободной рукой. — А беременный, между прочим, не без твоей помощи.  
— Ну так что ж поделаешь, — Йен попытался изобразить виноватое выражение лица, но вместо этого невольно улыбнулся. — В тюрьме контрацептивов не было. И я предлагал тебе сбежать чуть позже, но…  
— …но чуть позже я бы уже родил. И с ребёнком на руках было бы ещё сложнее. И в тюремном приюте мы бы его не оставили.  
— Ну да. А раньше… пока у тебя срок был не такой большой…  
— А раньше не получалось. Сам знаю.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Йен. — Пошли дальше потихоньку.  
— Пошли. И всё равно — ты столько раз меня бросал, что…  
Йен уже приготовился к новой порции гундежа, но тут Микки, не договорив, охнул громче прежнего и начал оседать на тропинку.  
— Микки?.. — лицо Йена побледнело. — Ты…  
— Я… я, кажется, сейчас рожу, — пробормотал ещё более бледный Микки. — Вот прям щас. Ты… ты был прав, это гормоны… я поэтому и бухтел… Йен… Йен, ты только сейчас меня не бросай…  
— Да никогда в жизни я тебя не брошу! — громко крикнул Йен и начал оглядываться по сторонам. — Погоди… тут где-то поблизости, по моим прикидкам, избушка лесника должна быть…  
— В лесу раздавался топор дровосека, — совсем тихо пробормотал Микки и сжал зубы, пережидая новую схватку. — Гонял топором дровосек гомосека…  
— И у кого ещё из нас биполярка, — хмыкнул Йен. — Слушай, ты держись… обопрись на меня… можешь идти?.. Нам, кажется, сюда… вот в эту сторону…

— …Сын? — устало спросил Микки, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век, как Йен купает в наполненном подогретой водой тазике попискивающий комочек. — Или дочь?  
— Сын, — Йен широко улыбнулся.  
— Ещё один, — Микки тоже улыбнулся — хоть и гораздо слабее. — Слушай, я там, наверное, совсем… весь порвался… от яиц до сраки…  
— Ничего, — Йен завернул ребёнка во что-то наподобие выцветшего, но чистого пледа, улёгся на кровать рядом с Микки и осторожно устроил сына между ними. — Заживёт. У меня тоже так было, когда Евгения рожал…  
— Ага, рожал, — сонно пробормотал Микки и снова улыбнулся. — А записали на Светку… мы его у неё заберём, потом…  
— Заберём, — уверенно подтвердил Йен. — Хотя если захочет, пусть помогает растить. Она всё-таки тоже к нему привязалась. Хоть и не рожала.  
— Угу, — сейчас Микки совершенно не хотелось спорить. — Если снова какую-нибудь лесбу себе найдёт… может и вместе с ней помогать… если охота будет…  
— Ага. Слушай, ты его покормить можешь? А потом давай поспим. Я тоже ухандохался, пока у тебя роды принимал.  
— Давай, — согласился Микки и притянул ребёнка ближе. — Слышь… а нас здесь… копы найти не должны? Или лесник тот…  
— Не должны. Пару-тройку дней точно можем отсидеться.  
— Тогда ладно. И… слышь, прости, что я на тебя бухтел…  
— Да ладно, — Йен посмотрел на Микки с сыном, и его улыбка стала шире. — Я понимаю. Это всё гормоны.

— Йен?.. Надолго я вырубился? Стой, это ещё что за… — Микки едва не вскочил с постели, но тут же лёг обратно, чтобы не разбудить уснувшего на груди сына.  
— Молоко, хлеб и вяленое мясо, — сообщил Йен, хозяйничавший вроде стола. — Кто-то принёс, пока мы спали.  
— Кто? Копы? Нас выследили? Слышь, тогда надо срочно…  
— Да какие копы, — Йен засмеялся. — Копы? Оставили еду и ушли? Думаю, это лесник. Хозяин этой хибары.  
— Увидел в своём доме двух незнакомых мужиков, оставил еду и ушёл? — недоверчиво спросил Микки, осторожно перекладывая сына на постель рядом с собой и садясь в кровати. — Вот просто так? И даже не вызвал полицию?  
— По ходу, да, — Йен взял бутыль с молоком и принялся разливать его в две кружки. — Наверное, пожалел, что мы с ребёнком.  
— Выходит, повезло, — хмыкнул Микки и потёр лицо, просыпаясь окончательно. — Слышь, а сынишку-то мы так и не назвали, а?  
— Успеем ещё, — весело сказал Йен, подавая Микки кружку с молоком. — Какое там у тебя второе имя — Александр?  
— Хочешь Александром?..  
Новорождённый продолжал спать.  
Ссор между двумя сбежавшими заключёнными больше не было.


End file.
